Minecraft A Christmas story
by sleep walker38
Summary: Tyler and friends prepare for Christmas, but things still get crazy. Come read their story of one of the best Christmas's they ever had. Does not take place during the story. Just a Christmas story. Has been edited.


It was the day of christmas, and the cheerful Mincraftions were hard at work, to finish the colony,

For the fat mans arrival.

Their head elder was handing out plans,

"You take this, and you take that. And for fucks sake. Can some stop those kids from singing that fake Christmas crap."

Three little kids that sang with joy,

The fake version of Jingle bells.

Until Batman and Robin came,

And silenced them all.

Miz, a fake white beard on his face, was giving out orders to his friends. "Set the plant a little more to the left."

Bid placed down the small tree, while Zero prepared some bone meal you see.

Behind them, about ten feet back, sat Xander, who made two blocks of snow.

Next to him, was the purple haird girl Zag. Who took her knife, and carved a face into a pumpkin.

"Hey Zag," Said Xander sarcastically "Can we get this done, before next January ?"

Zag gave a mock laugh, then gave Anders the finger.

Behind them they heard a voice,

They turned their heads back to see Tyler.

Tyler, who had finished decorating some trees, walked over to the bickering teenagers, then gave a jollied filled laugh.

He placed his hands on both their shoulders, then spoke with softly, breathing in the christmas air.

"Come on you guys, Christmas time came early this year. So be nice to one another."

Zag gave a sigh, then picked up the head.

The face was dreadful.

Xander open his mouth wide. "Zag!"

He spoke.

"You bitch. Its Christmas day, not all hallows eve."

She placed the head on the snow-man.

"It looks better this way."

Zag left with a smirk on her face.

Leaving Xander with a look of anger on his.

"Be like that huh, on this most joyish of days?"

Xander picked up some snow, and packed it tight.

"Lets see how you act,"

Xander threw it with all his might.

"When you have snow dripping down your back."

The snow came closer to her,

And it seemed she was going to get hit.

Zag twisted around, and caught the ball in her hand.

Their was a bit of darkness that shadowed her eyes.

The snow melted at once and dripped off her hands.

At once, sensing her anger, dropped all their things,

And ran inside for shelter.

"Thats childish I must say, to attack an opponent, as they face the other way. But if you want to fight, i'll gladly ablie. Just know, that once we start, when they find your body, it will be covered in bloody snow."

Xander and Tyler stated at the angry girl for a few seconds.

"Almost none of that rhymed." Spoke Tyler.

Zag crossed her arms in a defensive of way.

"Not my fault the author is terrible at rhyming."

Zag jumped to the ground and grabbed some snow.

She patted it down and gave it a toss.

But she missed her target, after Xander ducked down.

Making the snow ball,

Hit Tyler right in the jaw.

Tyler grabbed his face as blood trickled down.

Zag put covered her mouth, then said. "I'm sorry."

But Tyler did not worry, and he did not shout... At Zag.

Tyler had turned his attention, to the author of this story.

"MY FUCKING CHIN! WAS THEIR A ROCK IN THAT! SLEEP WALKER, YOU SAD PIECE OF CRAP!"

Zag and Xander ran inside with the others

They had finished, the decorations ,

but Tyler had something else left to finish.

I laughed as my character continued to bleed.

"Try talking bad about me again, see what your punishment is going to be."

Tyler stared angrily into the sky.

"I only said, it didn't really rhyme, Zag was the one that said. You suck ass at writing."

"As I recall she said I was terrible at Rhyming. You were the one to speak of it first. You Trash me again, and i'll cut you from my work."

Tyler sighed in defeat,

But had one last thing to say.

"I hope Santa skips your house."

I gasped at Tylers phrase.

"Don't even joke like that Dude."

Tyler huffed, then rubbed his face.

While Xander and Zag, had come back outside.

Zag drank the hot chocolate in her hands.

"Still arguing with god?"

Tyler grabbed a cup that Xander and saved for him.

"I don't won't to talk about it."

Tyler went through the door to the underground cave and had Xander follow him down.

While Zag turned back towards the clearing,

The snow came down harder, but even so something seemed out of place.

"Hey, Tie. Where the hell is my snow-golam at?"

That night everyone slept well,

Not a creature was out in the night.

Expect for one thing,

Who wore a red hat and walked with a smile on his face.

He shuffled through the snow with a sack on his back.

He went into every house, in every cave.

From a tree fort to a hole in the ground he visited this night,

Giving out presents and getting nothing in return. Not that he asked for anything to call his own.

Everyone received a gift that night,

Even Herobrine and his creatures that were enemies of the light.

The following day they rose from their slumber, to find gifts had been put,

Under their beds.

The Elders each received a copy of fallout 3,

Xander was blessed to receive a new bow,

Since his had been destroyed about a month ago.

Rig got some diamond gloves,

(Now it was time, to rip off some heads) He thought happily.

Zero, to his dismay, got a self confidence hand guide.

"Fuck you Sleep."

He said opening the book.

Miz, who was lucky at the moment, found an old collection of maps, and a new gem sack.

Bid, who stared at his gift with glee, found a wimpy kid's diary.

"Don't judge me." He sad calmly

Zag, who had her gift wrapped around her neck with her hand placed on it. Smiled with the thought of a certain someone.

It had not come from some stranger, it came from someone she admired,

A heart shaped skull necklace, and on the back, read "With love, from Tyler."

Kat, who jumped for joy, got season 1-9,  
>Of girl meets boy<p>

(Some show I just made up)

Now the question is, why would Herobrine get so much as one gift.

Because, its the season of giving.

And because I decided it.

Herobrine watched his human solders play with their toys,

With a jealous glare.

"I had not received anything this day."

But as Herobrine looked at this solders,

He truly knew why he had not gotten a thing.

He sat down,

And in a second or two,

had something drop upon his head.

He reached up and pulled the object off.

What he saw gave him quite a surprise.

A gift, with a tag that said.

"For Herobrine."

He opened it up slowly,

To find something that made his eyes wide.

Full blue eye contacts.

With two more pairs,

Both red, and green.

Like the ones Invader Zim had once worn.

He put them on in a hurry, then looked at his eyes with glory.

For once, he looked normal.

Now you must ask, what did Tyler receive,

The best had been saved for last.

Tyler, who found a simple note,

read it quickly

The words in the paper nearly brought tears to his eyes.

(Dear Tyler,) The note started out. (The time you spend here, is better for them then this joy filled season. This is once a year, but you will be here with them everyday. You wanted to know of your past, to have your family back if you had one. But your family, is already here. And they wait for you outside. They are here for you, so be their for them)

Tyler read the note again, thanking this mysterious man.

Tyler ran out his room and through the halls, to find his friends by their tree.

All holding hands, and humming a Christmas tune. Zag was the first to spot him,

She singled him over and scooted over.

Tyler ran to her and took her hand, a slight blush on both their faces.

They both stared up at the tree,

All happy with the things they received.

But it was not just the gifts they got,

They were together,

And thats all that mattered.

They looked at one another,

And they began to sing.

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree! How are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, How are thy leaves so verdant!

Not only in the summertime, But even in winter is thy prime.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, How are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me! For every year the Christmas tree, Brings to us all both joy and glee.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly! Each bough doth hold its tiny light, That makes each toy to sparkle bright.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree! How are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, How are thy leaves so verdant!

Not only in the summertime, But even in winter is thy prime.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, How are thy leaves so verdant! O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me! For every year the Christmas tree, Brings to us all both joy and glee.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly! Each bough doth hold its tiny light, That makes each toy to sparkle bright.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Thou tree most fair and lovely! Oh Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Thou tree most fair and lovely! The sight of thee at Christmastide Spreads hope and gladness far and wide Oh Christmas tree,O Christmas tree Thou tree most fair and lovely!

O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Thou hast a wondrous message: O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Thou hast a wondrous message: Thou dost proclaim the Saviour's birth Good will to men and peace on earth O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Thou hast a wondrous message

O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! You stand in verdant beauty O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! You stand in verdant beauty Your boughs are green in summer's glow And do not fade in winter's snow O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! You stand in verdant beauty!"

Herobrine watched from atop of a cliff.

He had come to spread a little Chaos,

But did not attack.

"They could use a day off."

Herobrines solders stood down,

And began to join the colony in their delightful song.

And so did Herobrine himself.

"O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! How laden are your branches O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! Your presence here enhances Your silver star does glisten bright Reflecting all the candlelight O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree! How laden are your branches

O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree You fill all hearts with gaiety O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree You fill all hearts with gaiety On Christmas Day you stand so tall Affording joy to one and all O Christmas tree,O Christmas tree You fill all hearts with gaiety!

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; Not only green when summer's here, But also when 'tis cold and drear. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging!

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me; O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me; How often has the Christmas tree Afforded me the greatest glee! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me.

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly! From base to summit, gay and bright, There's only splendor for the sight. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly!

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee! Thou bidst us true and faithful be, And trust in God unchangingly. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee! !"

At the finish of the song,

They all cheered happily.

They stared at their tree's star with glee.

Then began to gather around behind Tyler.

Each with a smile on their face.

They all looked at every single one of you.

Yes you.

And they spoke to you.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

Herobrine stood with a smile, he fixed his scarf and spoke as well,

With a serious face replacing the smile.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! NOW YOUR ALL GONNA DIE!"

Herobrine vanished,

and his army, who hid under the trees, dug under ground,

in search of their master.

All of the colony began to dance, sing, and laugh.

But two of those stood still,

Their hands holding the others.

Tyler embraced Zag in a hug,

And she returned it.

Truly their was no greater moment.

After they released,

Zag left to go dance with Kat.

Leaving Tyler with a smile on his face.

Tyler then turned to face you again.

The young teen stepped forward, and then broke the fourth-wall.

"Happy holidays you greedy bastards, and remember, your my bitches every year!"

Tyler laughed, then ran off to enjoy the party.

But unknown to them,

A strange snow man with a pumpkin head watched them all as he stayed hidden within the trees with a smile carved into his face.

"I'll be back again next year. I promise you that, my friends." He whispered.

A cool breeze blew past him, and his body disappeared with it.

Leaving them to enjoy Christmas.

While he waited for the next one.

And whatever happened to Sleep Walker38,

You ask?

Well,

On Christmas day,

Under my tree was a bright red box, with a green bow,

I opened it up,

And got shot a couple of of times in my face with snowballs.

The snow dripped of my face,

I wiped off the remaining amount.

My face red with rage,

and I was pissed,

But I knew who it was from.

The gift came with a card,

(From Tyler. Merry Christmas you fucker)

I read the note,

My eyes red with fury.

"Well played you piece of shit. But round two is next year."

.

Off in Minecraft in my story,

sat Tyler and friends around a fire.

Tyler laugh to himself, as he imagined my face.

Even though this was their first Christmas,

they wanted to make it last.

So Tylers friends spoke of adventures from their past.

.

This concludes the story of their Christmas tale.

But even though this story is over,

and Christmas is done until next year,

this will not be the last you hear,

of the stories of these eight friends, who all shared their first Christmas together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it took me a while to edit, but I got<strong> **done. Hoped you enjoyed the story. Because I had fun writing it.**

**Funny fact, I actually got the original story written on the 24 ****of December. I can bust out a Christmas special, but not the finishing touches for chapters nine and ten. **

**S.W.38. signing off. Peace out 13ITCHES.**


End file.
